Death of Sir Carlos Clemente!
}} July, 18th, 1744, Sir Carlos Clemente, King of Spain has died from a stroke during a fierce battle vs. The German Army on Port Silva, Spanish controlled base. This truly is a big blow to the Spanish and the Russian. His legacy will live on through the ages, and through generations to come. ' '~ Will ' '''Francis Chiphawk is now anonymsouly King of Spain. Cadet is the First Heir. The Paradox is being reconstructed and will remain our capitol Society. I have no regrets. ' ' 'Sir Carlos Clemmente ' ' 02:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC)' *'Letter To España''' '~ Dear Beloved Nation, I have left you in the hands of my uncle Chiphawk V Clemente. You are to follow his rule. If you do not accept this, then get lost, Thank you and Fare thee well. ' *'Funeral Date, July 21, at Cutthroat Jungle, Ranger Lords Cavern, at 7:00 pm, eastern time. ' *'Funeral Song - ' 1.) R.I.P. Sir Carlos Clemente ( Write kind notes here) *Rest in Pece Carlose, and may your legacy live through the ages. Rest, As You Have Doen Good For Us All. May God Bless You With Holy Light. --Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 03:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) *I first met Carlos about a month ago, yet I feel like I've known him a life time. He runs a guild with pride and honor and all guildmasters should look at his legacy as an example to follow. He will be greatly missed as a fellow king, guildmaster, and friend. R.I.P. King Carlos Clemente. Lord Jeremiah Garland What can I say about Pears? I first met him on Tortuga, while he was banned. He was on a noob, and I gladly helped him find the Caribbean Rangers. When we found Luuluu, he let me have one of his favorite guildmembers. He demanded I make him officer, but I refused. A large fight started, which ended in: *Me getting banned *Many members of my guild leaving *Pedro (one of my best friends) getting terminated I told Pears many rude things, and about a week later, he left the game for a while. I, of course, took the credit, seeing as I was the last person to get in a fight with him. But, he got what he wanted. Ultimate destruction of Royale Knight Co. I next met Pears when he was King of Spain. He claimed Spain was the strongest country in the world, but many people disagreed. All said it was Great Britain, even a few of his men. Though it made me happy to see his men stand up to him, it made me sad to see him alone. That's when I first began realizing he may not be just a monster. But that realization didn't last long for me. Pears made about twenty attempts to get me in his guilds, all of which I refused, due to our past. I don't remember who started the war, but I remember it ended with Robert Mcroberts and I defeating Pears and one of his men in two on two SvS. And so began the long line of Anglo-Spanish Wars. I met Pears several times over the months, and we both hated each other. I even danced on his grave when he supposedly died (a scheme by Cadet) Finally, after months of fighting, I joined The Paradox, which brought peace. In that time, I got to know the good Pears/Carlos. I guess, even though most of his time I've loathed him, it's sad to see him go. Farewell, Carlos Clemente. Farewell, Pearson Wright. Farewell, Philip V. And finally, farewell, my friend, adversary, and acquaintance. Category:Fan Deaths Category:POTCO